


Snowed In

by janed



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-24
Updated: 2004-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janed/pseuds/janed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls, lots of snow, and some kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal. Written for **carolinecrane**.

She thanked the old man as she stepped out into the cold and thought about exactly how she'd ended up renting a motel room in the middle of nowhere at 7:00 on a Sunday night. Becky, in her infinite wisdom, had decided that taking a trip out of town for the weekend would be the best way to help Lori relax. Lori hadn't wanted to come but when Becky was decided, especially when it came to Lori's well-being, there was little that could sway her. Lori could admit though that right up until they'd been pulled over and told that the road to the highway was blocked and there was no way they'd be getting anywhere until morning, they had had a lovely time.

Lori trudged through the snow to their car, pulled the door open quickly and got in, slamming it shut behind her and shivering. "He put us in number four, right next to the last room."

Becky nodded and squinted out against the blinding snowfall as she maneuvered the car right back where it had been less than forty-five minutes earlier. Getting out of the car and to the door of their room with just two small bags wasn't quite as hard as it should have been. Getting the door open was another matter entirely, although not due completely to the snow.

"Ah, God, it's cold, open the door." Becky was shivering and rubbing her free hand over her arm and hopping from one foot to the other.

Lori smirked and looked down at their room key again. She knew exactly which way it needed to go in the lock to open the door but she was also feeling a little mean because she had specifically told Becky it was going to get down into the single digits this weekend. But, because Becky always knows best, she had insisted on only bringing her brand-new, stylish, blue jacket with them instead of the old, brown corduroy one she wore all the time when they were home. She fiddled with the key one more time for good measure and said as innocently as she could manage, "I told you to bring a real coat, didn't I?"

Becky rolled her eyes and huffed, the cloud of condensation from her warm breath meeting the frozen air made her look like a dragon. "Yes, okay, you were right. Now open the damn door."

"That's all I needed to hear." Lori pushed the key into the lock and pushed the door open, motioning for Becky to go in first.

Becky mumbled a 'thank God' and pushed past her into the room. She hurried across to the heater and held her hands over the warm, blowing air, "What, telling you to open the damn door?"

Lori smirked as she shut the door behind her, "No, that I was right."

Becky rolled her eyes and tugged her flimsy jacket off. "Oh, ha, that's very funny."

The room was warm so Lori didn't comment on how bizarre it was that Becky could complain about freezing her ass off one second and then start undressing the next. "I did tell you, didn't I?"

Becky had her foot up on the chair and was yanking the laces of her boots loose violently -- like they'd just committed the most horrible act known to mankind or something. "I know what you told me, it's not exactly like I was expecting to be out in the snow, you know. I didn't think I'd need it."

Lori watched as Becky dropped her shoes onto the floor and then started digging around in her bag for something to sleep in. "Look, what are you so upset about?"

Becky looked at her for a minute and then sighed and sat down on the bed. "I just... I wanted you to have a good time -- to relax a little -- and now we're stuck here until at least tomorrow and you're going to miss work and be even more stressed out and why are you laughing?"

"Because the snow has obviously frozen your brain. I don't care about work or any of that. I don't know what makes you think I want to be anywhere but here with you right now."

"Really?"

Lori sat down beside her and pushed away the stray strand of hair that had fallen into Becky's face when she'd been attacking her shoes. "Yeah, really."

Becky smiled and leaned in to kiss her then and Lori sighed against her mouth. Becky was probably more than a little crazy to not know that she would really rather be here than anywhere else in the world -- to worry that she would be upset over something as stupid as missing one day of a job that she really only liked half the time -- and when Becky's tongue slipped against hers and Becky pulled them both down onto the bed, Lori thought that she had the whole night to show her exactly how crazy she was.

Their legs tangled together easily and Becky's mouth was warm and soft and familiar in a way that probably meant they spent way too much time making out like teenagers than they should but Lori found it hard to care because Becky's fingers were pushing into her hair and Becky was making that humming noise that she didn't even realize she made whenever she got exactly what she wanted. And this was why she was crazy, because how could she think that Lori would want to be anywhere _but_ with her all the time? With her, doing this, and not having to even think about anything but how it felt to be pressed against her.

She pushed her hand up the back of Becky's shirt and she could feel Becky smiling against her mouth right before she shifted to pull her even closer. Her fingers drew lazy nonsense designs on the small of Becky's back and Lori thought that, if she looked, she could probably find all the answers to all the questions in the universe in that one tiny stretch of skin. That if she looked and studied and spent the rest of her life cataloging every strand of dark hair and every fleck of color in her eyes and every single inch of Becky's skin, she could learn every important thing anyone had ever wanted to know -- ever even considered wanting to know.

She felt lazy and warm all over like there wasn't really nothing but snow for miles outside -- like snow was just some kind of dream for hot nights and hotter days. She pulled back and pressed her lips to the side of Becky's mouth and then to her cheek and then to that spot right below her ear and thought that maybe they should get stranded in tiny, little nowhere motels more often.

Becky sighed as she slipped her hand out of Lori's hair and down to rest on the back of her neck. "I guess this wasn't such a bad thing, huh?"

"No, definitely not a bad thing. But you know," Lori smiled and slid her hand around to undo the bottom button of Becky's shirt, "it would be a lot better if you weren't wearing all these clothes."

Becky laughed and leaned back just far enough to give her that look that reminded Lori just exactly why they made the perfect match. "At least I'm not still wearing my shoes."


End file.
